The UT Southwestern ADC proposes to study vascular risk factors in elderly individuals as important contributors to neurodegenerative dementias, and that such patients can be identified by their clinical and psychometric profile, neuroimaging studies and biochemical markers. Identification of vascular risk factors in patients evaluated in the Clinical Core that contribute to AD is our major focus. It is the objective of the ADC to study the contribution that cerebrovascular disease, particularly microvascular subcortical angiopathy, makes to the pathogenesis of AD and the cause of dementia. This research initiative was selected as it reflects the evolving interest of center investigators and represents a natural progression of our NIH R01-funded studies. Support for vascular factors will be obtained through prospectively following five cohorts: (a) Patients with Mild Cognitive Impairment, (b) Patients with Early Alzheimer's disease, (c) Patients with Non-AD Dementias;Pronto-Temporal Dementia, and Dementia with Psychotic Features, presumed Lewy Body Disease, (d) Controls for cohorts (a - c) representing subjects with no cognitive complaints, (e) Native-American cohort. Subjects with dementia and matched controls recruited at our Satellite Clinic in Talihina, Oklahoma. The ADC is a clinical site for the NIA Genetics Initiative. It is our plan to recruit families with AD throughout Texas. The ADC has applied to be a site for the NIA Neuroimaging Initiative. Quantitative neuropathologic evaluations for correlation with clinical and other research data will be obtained. Specific quantification of brain vascular alterations is proposed to correlate with the vascular markers obtained on clinical core patients for neuropathologic correlation. The Statistics and Data Management Core will provide statistical and database support for clinical and neuropathologic functions as well as web support for the Education Core. A new activity will be to support the computer storage and retrieval of MRI patient data. The Education and Information Transfer Core of the ADC plans an extensive program that publicizes ADC activities and educates physicians, healthcare professionals, families and caregivers about AD. "The Genetics of AD" Continuing Medical Education course is planned for 2005. The Education Core has a major objective to help recruit and retain subjects for the research protocols of the ADC, including minority patients in Dallas and Native American patients in Talihina, OK. The ADC plans on continuing the recruitment of UTSW faculty to AD research through our Pilot Project and Friends of the ADC grants.